Mon combat
by Fifolle
Summary: Suite à la trahison de Carla, Mathieu, le Patron, le Panda et le Prof se retrouvent prisonniers à l'asile. Le Docteur Kate, ancienne amante du Patron, et prête à tout pour obtenir sa vengeance, leur a promis la mort. De leur côté, le Geek, le Hippie et la Fille se promettent de sauver leur famille. Cette fois, la guerre est déclarée... Patie 2 de Derrière le masque
1. Pour commencer

_Yosh les amis ! Devinez qui revoilà... Oui c'est un peu débile comme entrée en matière mais je n'avais pas trop l'inspi... Bref... Désolée si je vous ai faits attendre ;)_

 _Sinon, quoi de neuf sur cette fic ? Et bien... C'EST LA SUITE ! QUE VA T-IL SE PASSER ? QUEL SUSPENS INSOUTENABLE ! EST-CE-QUE LES SLG VONT S'EN SORTIR ? Vous n'avez pas le choix, si voulez vraiment le savoir, il va falloir que vous lisiez la partie 2 de Derrière le masque, autrement dit... Celle-ci, C'est mon combat !_

 _Rien de nouveau côté rédaction pour ceux qui connaissent. Pour les autres, je vous invite tout d'abord à aller lire la partie 1 ! Et pour ceux qui restent bah... Bienvenue !_

 _Allez, je vous laisse les enfants... Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fic sont Carla et Kate (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété du génialissime Mathieu Sommet. ET, Antoine Daniel, Sébastien Rassiat, Frédéric Molas, Alexis Breut, Alex Tromso et Kriss (désolée mais je n'arrive pas à trouver son nom complet) s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Et tant pis si ça ne veut rien dire._

 _AH ET J'OUBLIAIS ! Un petit bonus pour vous ;) Un petit résumé raconté par... Nos membres adorés de la SLG corp #RIPpanda_

* * *

 **Précédemment dans les aventures de la petite troupe SLG...**

 **Patron :** C'est carrément de la merde comme début de résumé, mais bon on s'en tape. J'vais raconter moi gamine. Alors tout a commencé quand j'ai pété un câble et que j'ai coincé le Geek...

 **Geek :** C'est-à-dire moi !

 **Patron :** Ta gueule toi. Donc coincé le Geek dans les escaliers et que j'ai commencé à jouer avec lui. A partir de là ça a causé pleins d'histoires de merde parce que pour une raison inconnue, je m'étais plutôt bien contenu jusque là et que justement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je m'étais retenu de lui sauter dessus.

 **Geek :** Moi j'ai eu très peur et après Mathieu s'est disputé avec le Patron et je me suis senti coupable. Bref c'était pleins de débats intérieurs sans fin.

 **Hippie :** Pendant ce temps là moi je continuais à jouer le rôle du mec drogué et toujours perché, comme ça je pouvais protéger ma famille. Le problème c'est que j'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce rôle car il m'empêche d'être réellement qui je suis.

 **Maître Panda :** Et moi j'étais inquiet pour le Geek parce que je voyais qu'il allait mal, alors je voulais lui trouver des amis.

 **Patron :** Quelle délicate intention... Moi je lui ai donné bien plus que ça... C'est-à-dire ma b...

 **Geek :** A la base j'ai accepté ce... Marché uniquement pour en savoir plus sur le Patron. Et puis finalement...

 **Patron :** Je l'ai baisé violemment.

 **Geek :** ... Ca a tout chamboulé. Mais on s'est disputés et j'ai tout fichu en l'air.

 **Mathieu :** Bon les gars on a compris ça devient limite porno là. C'est à moi maintenant. Voilà, on peut dire que la vie suivait son cours. Les petites histoires dont tout le monde s'en fout tout ça tout ça. Et puis j'ai rencontré Carla.

 **Patron :** LA SALOPE !

 **Geek :** LA TRAITRESSE !

 **Hippie :** LA MENTEUSE !

 **Maître Panda :** JE L'AVAIS TOUJOURS DIT QU'ELLE ETAIT PAS NETTE !

 **Mathieu :** C'était surtout une personne à laquelle je tenais beaucoup. Je lui ai présenté tout le monde et très bientôt elle a obtenu la confiance de toute la tribu.

 **Patron :** Sauf la mienne parce que j'ai pas de merde dans les yeux et que je fais confiance à personne.

 **Mathieu :** Sois disant passant tu ne fais confiance à personne à cause de ton passé mec. Je sais, toi et moi on a été séparés quand on était gosses, t'as été recueilli par un mafieux qui te traitait comme une merde et qui tapait ta mère adoptive. Mère qui a d'ailleurs été tuée en partie par ta faute. Ok, en plus ta sœur adoptive s'est suicidée et t'étais pas là pour l'en empêcher. Oh et puis oui, tu as accidentellement tué le frère de la seule femme que t'aies jamais aimé.

 **Patron :** Je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

 **Mathieu :** Ne me coupe pas s'il-te-plaît ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Femme qui s'est ensuite retournée contre toi mais n'a pas eu la force de t'achever. C'est normal que tu fasses pas confiance à grand monde puisque tu t'es toujours fait manipuler !

 **Patron :** En attendant si t'avais pas fait confiance à Carla t'aurais peut-être pas été capturé et enfermé dans un asile. Le Panda, le Prof et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

 **Geek :** Mais il reste le Hippie, la Fille et moi !

 **Maître Panda :** Nom de Dieu on est vraiment mal barrés...

 **Mathieu** : Surtout que la psychopathe qui avait engagé Carla pour nous infiltrer et me foutre à l'asile veut ma mort et la vôtre aussi les gars. Et qui est cette psychopathe ? Bingo ! L'ancienne copine du Patron qui veut se venger ! Merci qui ? Putain c'est vraiment la merde...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Croire en moi

_Yosh les gens ! Chapitre 1 droit devant ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fic sont Carla et Kate (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété du génialissime Mathieu Sommet. ET, Antoine Daniel, Sébastien Rassiat, Frédéric Molas, Alexis Breut, Alex Tromso et Kriss (désolée mais je n'arrive pas à trouver son nom complet) s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Et tant pis si ça ne veut rien dire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Croire en moi**

 **Geek :** « Vous avez entendu ? » Le Hippie se retourne vers moi. Nous avons passé une nuit agitée et tous nos mouvements se font au ralenti. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Carla, à Mathieu, au Panda, au Patron et au Prof. Comment vont-ils ? Ont-ils compris de qui venait la trahison ? Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir fait la liaison entre toutes ces choses tellement flagrantes.

Le Hippie et la Fille hochent la tête en signe d'approbation à la suite de ma question. Mathieu. On l'a tous entendu nous parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il l'a fait. Comme avant.

« Il... Il est vivant !

\- Apparemment pas pour longtemps gros... »

Hip' a raison. Mathieu nous disait clairement au revoir. C'était un adieu. Pourtant ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ou nous allons tous mourir. Tous. « Je suis fier de toi », « tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le crois ». Les mots de mon créateur ne cessent de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Je peux le faire. On peut le sauver. Il le faut.

« On doit l'aider !

\- Mais gros, regarde-nous ! On est faibles. On est les incapables de la bande. Ceux en qui personne ne croit... Qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Le mec qui passe son temps à vomir, l'anomalie de la nature et la plus grosse victime de tous les temps réunis pour sauver leur créateur... Je suis désolé mais ça sonne faux. On n'a pas avec nous le Patron et son gun, le Panda et ses techniques de ninja, ou même le Prof et ses inventions explosives. On ne peut rien faire sans eux. Sans Mathieu nous n'existons même pas. Nous ne sommes rien.

\- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES D'ANOMALIE DE LA NATURE ?

\- Je suis désolé mais vous m'avez compris.

\- Ouais, fais quand même attention à ce que tu dis... Mais je suis quand même d'accord avec toi. Il a raison Geek, c'est fini avant même d'avoir commencé. On ne sait même pas où ils sont.

\- Je refuse de croire qu'on ne peut rien faire ! Je refuse d'avoir peur ! »

J'en ai marre de leurs discours ! Et plus que tout j'en ai marre d'être faible ! C'est bon, ça suffit ! Je sais qu'ils sont en état de choc, mais moi aussi. Et pourtant cela ne doit pas nous arrêter. Je ne veux pas abandonner Mathieu, ni les autres ! Nous ne sommes peut-être pas les personnes les plus qualifiées pour une mission de sauvetage, mais peut-être que cela nous aidera. L'ennemi ne s'attendra pas à nous voir débarquer ! Je veux me battre. Je vais me battre ! J'ai trop souvent laissé tomber, et j'ai des erreurs à réparer. Il faut qu'on les sauve.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? Si on reste là sans rien faire ils vont mourir ! On va mourir ! Vous avez entendu ce que nous a dit Mathieu ! Lui, il ne nous aurait jamais laissé tomber ! On est liés, tous, qu'on le veuille ou non. Alors il va falloir qu'on agisse pour sauver notre team !

\- On n'est pas dans un jeu vidéo gros... ».

Le Hippie regarde fixement le plafond. Je m'efforce de garder mon calme face à sa nonchalance. Il souffre. Il adorait Carla, parce qu'elle croyait en lui. Mais moi aussi je crois en lui. Mathieu aussi. Tous. Je m'approche de lui et le regarde dans les yeux (enfin dans ses lunettes de soleil) : « Mathieu serait déçu de voir que le Hippie en lequel il croyait, celui qui était chargé de veiller sur nous, abandonne si facilement... » Je sais que ce n'est pas très gentil de ma part, mais c'est la vérité. « Peu importe ce que vous choisissez de faire. Moi je vais sauver Mathieu... »

* * *

 **Patron :** Putain de merde. J'en ai marre d'avoir mal au crâne à chaque fois que je me réveille. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Où est-ce-que je suis ? Bordel Mathieu. Il a failli me faire vomir avec ses adieux de merde. N'importe quoi. Personne ne va crever, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans ce genre de situation...

J'étais dans le brouillard le plus complet quand j'ai entendu la voix de mon créateur. J'avais envie de rire. La voix qu'on entend sois disant avant de parles.

« Putain gamin tais-toi un peu tu me casses les couilles avec ta séquence émotions.  
\- P-Patron ?  
\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?  
\- Nom de Dieu tu vas bien ?! Comment ? Comment est-ce-que je peux t'entendre ?  
\- Mis à part que je suis actuellement attaché à une table, ça va, j'ai connu pire. Et puis après tout ça me rappelle quelques bonnes expériences impliquant des chaînes. Bref. Tu peux m'entendre de la même façon que tu as partagé avec moi toutes tes ridicules excuses..."  
Je suis sûr qu'il est complètement paumé. Il doit avoir l'impression de délirer le pauvre... C'est pathétique.  
"C'est mental gamin. Comme quand tu nous as créés. Tu communiques avec moi par la pensée.  
\- C'est génial !  
\- Non c'est casse burnes, j'ai dû me taper tout ton speech d'adieu...  
\- Patron je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dû me méfier de Carla depuis le début je...  
\- Attends quoi ?  
\- C'est à cause d'elle... Elle m'a tendu un piège, elle nous manipule depuis le début !  
\- Quoi ? Attends une seconde où t'es gamin ?"  
Il n'y a pas à dire elle est forte. Très forte. Salope. C'est elle qui m'a fait capturer. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis là. Je m'en doutais...  
"Je suis enfermé dans une chambre blanche, type asile ou hôpital. Et y'a une folle qui... PATRON EST CE QUE TU TE SOUVIENS DE... OH PUTAIN PATRON C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QU'ON EST LA... ELLE ARRIVE ! AVEC DES MÉDOCS !  
\- QUOI ? GAMIN QUI ÇA ? CARLA ?  
\- NON ELLE ! LE... CTEUR.K... K... K...J...UNE..."  
Putain reviens ! MATHIEU ! "QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ?!" Je bouge dans tous les sens pour essayer de me détacher, et les liens me déchirent la chair. Des médicaments. Ils lui ont donné des putains de médocs. Ils l'ont drogué. Je ne peux plus lui parler. « GAMIN ! » Je dois faire quelque chose. Ils vont le tuer. Et apparemment c'est de ma faute. Encore... "JE VOUS PREVIENS JE VOUS RETROUVERAI TOUS ET JE VOUS...  
\- Du calme..."  
Cette voix. Putain. Pas elle. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je tourne la tête vers l'unique porte qui vient de s'ouvrir sur une femme en blouse blanche et aux longs cheveux bruns. "Kate ?" C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
"Salut Mathieu. Ou dois-je t'appeler Patron comme tous les autres ?  
\- Kate."  
Un fantôme. Je suis en face d'un putain de fantôme. Kate. C'est bien elle. Elle a un peu vieilli mais elle est toujours aussi attirante pour moi. Elle dégage cette aura que seules quelques personnes possèdent, quelque chose qui fait qu'on a tout de suite envie de la prendre violemment sur une table. Je fixe sa bouche tellement bandante et je me rappelle immédiatement ses lèvres autour de ma queue. Je transpire. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout là ? J'aimerais lui poser des questions mais pour une fois je suis incapable de parler.  
"Alors... On cache des petits secrets ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais tant de frères. Ni que tu avais un créateur aussi charismatique. Merci à Carla d'avoir enquêté pour moi...  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu leur a fait ? QU'EST CE QUE VOUS LEUR AVEZ FAIT ? REPONDS CONNASSE !  
\- Tss tss tss... Tu devrais te calmer, ce n'est pas bon de s'énerver avant une opération, amour... Sache juste que je viens prendre ma revanche, et que par conséquent toi et tous les tiens n'en n'avez plus pour longtemps...  
\- OU SONT-ILS ? PUTAIN GAMINE JE TE PREVIENS QUE...  
\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de menacer. Après tout tu n'es qu'une vulgaire anomalie. Une création psychique devenue réalité... Mathieu est dangereux. Il a créé des monstres incontrôlables et qu'il faut éradiquer. C'est tout.  
\- Tu. Es. Complètement. Malade. Je te jure que quand j'aurais réussi à m'échapper je...  
\- Chuuuut. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller mon cœur. »

Son visage est juste au dessus du miens. En un éclair elle s'empare de mes lèvres et c'est comme si je remontais en arrière. Sa langue est chaude, caressante et j'ai l'impression de sentir du poison couler dans ma gorge. Elle me brûle. Je grogne. C'est bon. C'est horrible. Putain. Ce baiser contient à la fois l'enfer et le paradis. Je la hais, je souhaite sa mort et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir m'emparer d'un couteau pour lui tailler les veines. Pour ensuite lécher son sang. Ses cheveux ondulent sur ses épaules, tout son être m'hypnotise. Quand elle me mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et que je pousse un cri, elle l'étouffe de sa bouche. Elle sourit contre moi et nos salives prennent le goût de l'hémoglobine. J'aimerais qu'elle me détruise. J'aimerais la détruire. Je voudrais que tout se termine maintenant. Ce baiser c'est juste l'histoire de ma vie. Coincé éternellement entre deux extrêmes. La vie et la mort. Pourquoi les deux me sont-ils refusés ?

Elle s'éloigne. Sourire. Elle me plante une seringue dans le bras. Je tombe.

* * *

 **Hippie :** Je ne veux pas abandonner. Mais est-ce-que j'en ai le pouvoir ?  
"GEEK ATTENDS NOUS GROS ! ON VIENT AVEC TOI !" On n'a pas vraiment le choix, on doit tenter le tout pour le tout. Sauver Mathieu et les autres. "Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?" La Fille a l'air déterminée comme jamais. Le discours de Mathieu lui a sûrement redonné confiance en elle. Force et courage. Moi, il n'a fait que me faire douter encore plus. Je ne mérite pas la confiance que mon créateur place en moi. La preuve, je n'ai même pas su protéger notre "famille" comme j'aurais dû le faire. "Vous n'avez pas entendu la conversation de Mathieu et du Patron ? Il est enfermé dans une chambre à l'asile !" Le Geek a raison. Par on ne sait quel miracle le criminel est parvenu à rentrer dans la tête de Mathieu et à parler avec lui. Malheureusement aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi à faire de même. Au moins nous avons la confirmation qu'ils sont tous les deux vivants. Mais pour combien de temps ? Et dans quel asile sont-ils ?  
"Geek, ils pourraient être n'importe où !  
\- Justement, on a besoin d'aide. Tous seuls on y arrivera pas."  
Nous nous regardons tous les trois. Je parie qu'on pense à la même chose.

"Vous vous foutez de ma gueule les mecs ?  
\- On a l'air de plaisanter ?!"  
Le Geek est vraiment effrayant quand il le veut. Je n'arrive pas à le reconnaître. Mais dans la mesure où j'ai l'air beaucoup plus sérieux que d'habitude, et où la Fille ne parle quasiment pas... Je suppose qu'on est tous en état de choc et que c'est notre façon de réagir au stress. "VA CHERCHER ALEXIS, FRED, SEB, ALEX, KRISS ET LES AUTRES ON A UNE URGENCE LA !" Je pense qu'Antoine a enfin compris puisqu'il se dirige en courant vers sa voiture après avoir attrapé Richard et Samuel au passage.

"C'est quoi le plan ? » Si seulement Plectrum. Si seulement nous le savions... Alexis se place au centre du cercle que nous formons tous et prend la tête des opérations :

« Réfléchissons calmement. Mathieu est enfermé à l'asile. Ce n'est pas comme si il y en avait plein dans le coin. Qu'est-ce-que vous savez d'autre ?

\- Il a parlé de deux filles : de Carla et d'une autre qui était tarée et apportait des médocs. Elle avait l'air de prendre les choses en mains.

\- Voilà, on a déjà une piste. On cherche un asile avec une Carla. Et une directrice qui pourrait être une femme.

\- C'est pas beaucoup...

\- Vous vous souvenez d'autre chose ?

\- Gros... Je crois qu'il essayait de donner un nom au Patron. Ça commençait par un K.

\- Nickel. On va faire avec. Alors les Geeks on va faire ce qu'on sait faire le mieux au monde : des recherches Internet ! Tous à vos ordis ! »

Pourvu qu'on y arrive. Pourvu qu'on les trouve... Et moi, comment pourrais-je les aider ?

* * *

 **Geek :** Ça n'a pas été si difficile que ça, en effet. Il n'y a pas trente-six asiles dans le coin. Au bout d'une heure de recherches, on en était tous plus ou moins arrivés au même résultat.

Assis dans la camionnette, je me repasse le plan dans la tête pour la quatrième fois. On a tous un rôle. Le Hippie fera diversion. Moi je m'infiltrerai discrètement. La Fille pourra toujours frapper ou même essayer de draguer les membres de la sécurité. Sans oublier qu'on a ramené des gens dangereux. Le Prof de Philo, le Gâteau de Riz, Antoine et son lance patates, Richard, l'Irlandais, Pinhead... Ouais. Ça peut aller. Fred et Seb assureront nos arrières dans la voiture. On gardera contact avec eux. Et puis il y a encore les autres : hélicoptère man, le Hippie, Ouki, Plectrum, Kriss, Samuel...

Je respire. Calmement. Tout va bien se passer. Même si en fait nous n'avons pas de plan à proprement parler. On va juste y aller par vagues et faire un bazar pas possible. On restera par groupes. Moi j'ai un des rôles les plus compliqués, il va falloir que je trouve où les cibles sont enfermées. En espérant que le Panda et le Prof soient là aussi. Et qu'ils soient tous à peu près regroupés.

« Ok groupe A : Les deux hippies, Antoine, et la Fille, à vous ! »

* * *

 **Hippie :** C'est parti. Je bondis du camion avec mes coéquipiers et nous marchons vers l'entrée de l'asile. Je vais pouvoir faire ce que je sais le mieux faire au monde : jouer le rôle du mec défoncé qui ne comprend rien. Je pars donc en première position avec mon compère Hippie tandis qu'Antoine et la Fille se tiennent quelques mètres derrière nous.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer, bougez de là les camés.

\- Hey gros, du calme, c'est pas bon pour le karma tant de violence !

\- Ouais man, prends-en un peu ça te détendra.

\- Dégagez de là ou c'est moi qui vous fait dégager !

\- OH MON DIEU MERCI MONSIEUR ! »

Antoine s'approche de nous en tenant la Fille par la main et commence à parler à voix basse avec le mec de la sécurité.

« Je ne les aurais jamais retrouvés sans vous ! Les pauvres sont complètement défoncés et leur mère commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Bon ça suffit ce cirque. Vous ne me laissez pas le...

\- GIRL POWER ! »

La Fille profite du moment où le type cherche son arme dans sa poche pour lui envoyer un magistrale coup de poing dans la figure. A ce signal Antoine sort le lance patates qu'il avait planqué maladroitement sous sa veste et tire sur l'homme déjà à terre pour s'assurer qu'il ne se réveille pas.

« Je déteste la violence man.

\- Moi aussi gros, mais on a pas eu le choix. Et puis c'est pas nous qui les avons dégommés.

\- Bon les Hippies dépêchez-vous c'est la guerre maintenant ! »

Antoine marche en tête dans le couloir de « l'hôpital » et nous le suivons pendant dix secondes quand il semble se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Attendez les gars...

\- Arrête de nous appeler les gars, je suis là moi aussi, espèce de macho !

\- Oui bref, on était pas censés faire diversion en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour alerter tout le personnel afin de laisser la voie libre aux...

\- ARRETEZ VOUS ! QUI ETES VOUS?!

\- MONSIEUR VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PARLER ? »

Antoine, visiblement fâché frappe l'homme en blouse blanche qui vient de débarquer dans le couloir avec le lance patates. Ce dernier tombe à terre et hurle immédiatement « ALERTE ! IL Y A DES INTRUS DANS LE SECTEUR 4 ! DES INTRUS DANS LE SECTEUR... » La Fille se jette sur lui et commence à le battre avec son sac à main (oui parce qu'elle a pris un sac à main avec elle...) « TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ?! » Mais c'est trop tard. Une dizaine d'infirmiers et d'infirmières débarquent et se rapprochent de nous. En même temps comme ça nous respectons le plan. Éloigner un maximum de personne chacun notre tour pour laisser la voix libre au groupe D. « BON LES GARS ON SE TAILLE ! » Antoine tire dans tous les sens avec son lance patates tandis que la Fille frappe tout ce qui bouge avec son sac à main. « Fred ! On va avoir besoin d'aide ! Lâche l'équipe B ! » Nous courons dans tous les sens et prenons des couloirs au hasard en veillant à ne pas nous séparer. C'est vrai qu'on aurait bien besoin d'un petit coup de main là tout de suite.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Comme on se retrouve !

_Yosh la compagnie ! J'espère que tout est ok pour vous, voir plus que ok si possible. En tout cas voici le chapitre 2, applaudissements svp !_

 _Dans ce chapitre, c'est la suite de la terrible bataille (absolument pas crédible XD) ! Et de nouvelles confrontations ! Ca s'annonce compliqué pour les SLG... Allez bonne lecture les petits !_

 _(Hum hum... 2000 vues sur_ Derrière le masque _hein ? Ben... Merci bande de malades. MERCI PUTAIN !)_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fic sont Carla et Kate (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété du génialissime Mathieu Sommet. ET, Antoine Daniel, Sébastien Rassiat, Frédéric Molas, Alexis Breut, Alex Tromso et Kriss (désolée mais je n'arrive pas à trouver son nom complet) s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Et tant pis si ça ne veut rien dire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Comme on se retrouve !**

 **Omniscient :** « Ok l'équipe B vous avez entendu c'est à vous ! Le Gâteau de Riz, Plectrum, l'Irlandais et Alexis go, go, go ! » Les dénommés ouvrirent la portière et sautèrent de la camionnette pour rejoindre l'asile.

Les équipes B et C étaient particulièrement importantes puisqu'elles contenaient des éléments clés de la mission. Ainsi, le Gâteau de Riz et l'Irlandais devaient tout faire exploser tandis que Plectrum devait faire du repérage en volant. Alexis lui était surtout là pour vérifier qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de dégâts.

Le sosie de Kriss coiffé d'un étrange chapeau marchait en tête. Ou plutôt courait. Les autres essayaient de suivre le rythme et restaient quelques mètres derrière.

Soudain, l'équipe tomba sur des Hommes en blouses blanches qui partaient dans tous les sens. Certains s'arrêtèrent avant de se diriger vers les intrus. Ils étaient visiblement en colère. Il y avait déjà des blessés parmi eux : de pauvres employés dérangés dans leur travail par une avalanche de pommes de terre. Et d'autres avec des coquards, qui avaient l'air d'avoir malencontreusement croisé la route de la Fille. Alexis qui avait aperçu le danger imminent s'arrêta et lança :

« Gâteau de Riz à toi !

\- STOP ARRETEZ-VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT ! NOUS N'HESITERONS PAS A...

\- HIHIHI je suis un gâteau de riz ! »

Les infirmiers regardèrent avec stupéfaction cet étrange homme esquisser ce qui ressemblait à des pas de danse. Mais ils reprirent vite leurs esprits et pointèrent leurs armes sur l'énergumène qui disparut d'un seul coup, avant de réapparaître un peu plus loin, un objet non-identifié dans la main. « HIHIHI je suis un gâteau de riz ! Avec un cocktail molotov ! » Alexis força tous ses alliés à reculer alors que l'homologue de Kriss réapparaissait encore une fois. « HIHIHI je suis un gâteau de riz ! Avec un cocktail molotov ! Et du feu ! » Les infirmiers eurent juste assez de temps pour se mettre à l'abri. Bien évidemment le Gâteau de Riz avait tout fait brûler. Plectrum en profita pour passer discrètement au-dessus de la masse et continuer seul la mission de repérage. Pendant ce temps l'Irlandais tapait sur tout ce qui bougeait, tellement bien qu'Alexis devait faire attention à ne pas se trouver dans son sillage.

Dans un autre couloir, un peu plus loin, l'équipe A poursuivait son avancée et tentait de retrouver la cellule de Mathieu, et surtout de faire le plus de bruit possible. Peut-être le créateur de SLG les entendrait-il ! « Gros derrière toi ! » Antoine évita de justesse un coup et envoya une patate dans le ventre de son assaillant.

« Bordel y'en a partout c'est pas un petit asile de rien du tout !

\- Ici le Docteur K. Des intrus se sont introduits dans l'hôpital. Je répète des intrus se sont introduits dans l'hôpital !

\- Putain de haut-parleur de merde ! »

Antoine tira au lance-patates et la voix se tut.

Dans la camionnette tout était silencieux. Personne n'osait parler de peur de se faire repérer immédiatement, même si il y avait peu de risques. D'autant plus que tout le monde était bien trop occupé à l'intérieur. « Equipe C vous pouvez y aller mais dépêchez-vous j'ai peur qu'ils appellent les flics ! » C'est vrai que personne n'y avait pensé. On avait préféré se concentrer sur un plan pour entrer directement et libérer Mathieu et les autres le plus rapidement possible.

Le groupe C n'était composé que de deux hommes et de Samuel, mais il était certainement aussi dangereux que les autres. En effet il comportait le Prof de Philo, qui sois disant passant était venu avec son marteau géant, et l'Hélicoptère Man. Ce dernier tenait Samuel dans sa main et faisait de grands mouvements en criant « HELICOPTERE HELICOPTERE ! », ce qui était tout de même assez impressionnant. Sûr que personne ne devait s'attendre à les voir débarquer.

Les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur du bâtiment afin de pouvoir les aider. Ils parvinrent à retrouver les Hippies et Alexis assez facilement et heureusement, puisque ces-derniers étaient encerclés par trois personnes qui ne leur voulaient certainement pas du bien.

« LES MAINS EN L'AIR, IMMEDIATEMENT...

\- HORS SUJET ! PROF DE PHILO ! »

L'homme au marteau brandit son arme en l'air et la rabattit violemment sur le sol. L'effet fut immédiat : tout le monde fut projeté dans tous les sens et Alexis du retenir le Prof de Philo pour qu'il ne commette aucun meurtre.

Il est vrai qu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment régnait la confusion la plus totale. Plus exactement c'était la débandade. Des gens couraient partout, toutes les équipes s'étaient éparpillés, les patates volaient, ça hurlait, ça frappait, ça s'insultait...

Mais il y avait tout de même un problème. Les amis de Mathieu avaient beau regarder partout, ils ne trouvaient aucun membre de la famille Sommet. Étaient-ils arrivés trop tard ?

Kate, elle, surveillait ses écrans en essayant de garder son calme. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation. Déjà elle ne pensait pas que les autres personnalités de Mathieu débarqueraient ici pour tenter une mission suicide. Elle y avait pensé. Heureusement, car sinon il n'y aurait pas eu tant de sécurité. Ça l'avait profondément agacée de ne pas pouvoir mettre la main sur le Hippie, le Geek et la Fille parce que ça lui faisait des cobayes en moins. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle était seulement énervée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus d'expériences. Elle n'avait pas peur d'eux. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû les sous-estimer... De toute manière il était trop tard maintenant. Mais tout de même... Qui étaient ces gens tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres ? A bien y regarder certains se ressemblaient beaucoup. C'était même des sosies parfaits. Comme Mathieu et ses personnalités. Peut-être que le créateur de SLG n'était pas le seul à pouvoir dédoubler sa personnalité de la sorte ! Kate sourit devant son ordinateur. Elle allait avoir plus de cobayes que prévu finalement.

Elle s'approcha du micro : « Mon très cher otage, vous serez heureux d'apprendre que nous avons endormi le « Patron » et que nous allons bientôt commencer les opérations sur lui. De plus, je ne sais si vous avez entendu, mais il y a certaines de vos connaissances qui sont venues pour essayer de vous sortir de là. Bien sûr elles n'y arriveront pas, mais bon ça c'est une autre histoire. Non, ce qui est intéressant, c'est que grâce à vous je vais pouvoir avoir d'autres cobayes pour mes expériences ! Peut-être même que j'arriverai à percer votre secret.

\- MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE !

\- Plus exactement c'est vous le taré. Vous avez au moins quadruplé votre personnalité. »

Mathieu commença à protester mais Kate coupa la communication. Elle se fichait un peu de ce que ce fou avait à lui dire.

De son côté Plectrum volait le plus discrètement possible. Il se montrait prudent et se cachait tant bien que mal, se concentrant un maximum sur sa mission. Cependant il demeurait inquiet. Il était passé devant un nombre incalculable de cellules. Il avait vu des « malades » (car l'étaient-ils réellement ?) par dizaines. Mais aucun membre de SLG. Peut-être s'étaient-ils trompés. Ou alors ils étaient déjà morts...

* * *

 **Geek :** Ça va aller. Je peux le faire. On doit le faire. « Dernier groupe c'est à vous dans cinq minutes. » La voix de Seb résonne dans mes oreilles. Plectrum n'a toujours pas trouvé Mathieu, comment allons-nous faire ? Faites qu'ils ne soit pas mort je vous en prie. Et le Patron... Et le Panda... Et le Prof...

« Ok Ouki, Richard, Kriss et le Geek c'est à vous ! Bonne chance, essayez d'y aller le plus discrètement possible. Et Richard on compte sur toi pour foncer si il y a un problème !

\- T'inquiète je vais tous les défoncer. Je les bifflerai avec ma GROSSE TEUB, je leur couperai les parties génitales, j'en ferai une fricassée, je les donnerai à bouffer à des vaches, je mettrai le feu aux vaches et...

\- Oui ben n'y va pas trop fort quand même. »

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté et bondit hors de la camionnette. Fred se retourne vers moi « On va les retrouver. » J'acquiesce les larmes aux yeux, mais je suis quasiment sûr que c'est sans espoir.

Je cours derrière Kriss et les autres et nous entrons dans l'asile. Tout est blanc et l'odeur me saisit à la gorge. Je ne sais pas comment l'ont vécu les autres mais mois ça me terrorise. Ça me rappelle notre dernier séjour à l'hôpital. Cette odeur de médicaments qui plane dans l'air, cette propreté, ces gens en blouse blanche avec des seringues dans la main... « Bon les gars vous avez entendu on y va douce... » C'est à ce moment là que je l'aperçois. Carla. Elle ne m'a pas vu. Ça fait tilt dans ma tête. Je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je fais et la poursuis en courant.

Salope. Je vais la tuer. Tout ça c'est à cause d'elle. « GEEK REVIENT ON DEVAIT Y ALLER DISCRETEMENT ! » Kriss hurle désespérément mais c'est à peine si le son parvient à mes oreilles. La fille qui nous a trahi. Qui a fait interner mes frères. A cause de qui Mathieu va mourir. Elle doit payer. Derrière moi j'entends Richard qui empêche Kriss de me suivre « Laisse tomber ou on va tout faire foirer ! »

Je suis Carla en essayant de rester silencieux. Je ne pense même pas au fait qu'elle puisse peut-être me conduire jusqu'à Mathieu. Je veux juste me venger et la détruire comme elle nous a tous détruits. L'expression du Hippie me revient en mémoire. Cette fille me donne envie de vomir.

Carla finit par entrer dans une pièce à l'aide d'une carte magnétique. Je me glisse de justesse derrière elle et la porte se referme. Il n'y a que nous, c'est le bon moment. « Alors Carla, ça va bien ? » La susnommée se retourne d'un coup vers moi. Elle ne devait pas avoir senti ma présence.

« Geek ! Tu es là ! Oh non vous êtes venus pour Mathieu vous... » Je soupire intérieurement. Mathieu est bien ici. Ils ne l'ont pas enfermé autre part.

« Tu penses qu'on est venus pour qui ?

\- Écoute je suis désolée, tellement désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le choix et...

\- TU ME DEGOUTES ! ESPECE DE... DE... COMMENT T'AS PU NOUS FAIRE CA ? COMMENT ? ON AVAIT CONFIANCE EN TOI ! MATHIEU... IL... »

Je la vois pâlir mais je m'en fiche complètement. Elle ne se rend pas compte. Et son hypocrisie me répugne. Elle ne peut pas être désolée.

« P'tit bout tu dois m'écouter je t'en supplie je...

\- NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA ! J'AURAIS DU ECOUTER LE PATRON ! TU ES NOCIVE ! T'ES COMME LES AUTRES ! TU ME DONNES ENVIE DE VOMIR ! TU... TU... JE TE HAIS !

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait vous tuer si je ne vous ramenais pas...

\- ARRETE D'INVENTER N'IMPORTE QUOI ! ARRETE DE MENTIR ! POURQUOI TU... »

Je passe une main sur mon visage et c'est là que je me rends compte que je pleure. Mais je m'en fous. Ce sont des larmes de rage et surtout d'impuissance. Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans la situation où elle est elle trouve encore le moyen d'inventer des histoires.

« C'EST LA VERITE ! Elle m'a menacée, elle a dit qu'elle allait tous vous tuer si je ne vous ramenais pas à l'asile !

\- WAHOU DANS CE CAS JE TE PARDONNE ! C'EST SUR QUE LA ILS VONT TOUS BEAUCOUP MIEUX QUE SI TU NOUS AVAIS PREVENUS ! MERCI CARLA ! ELLE VA LES TUER YOUPI !

\- Non ! Elle va interner Mathieu et...

\- ARRETE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! ON L'A ENTENDUE ! ELLE EST COMPLETEMENT TAREE ELLE VEUT TUER MATHIEU, ET FAIRE DES EXPERIENCES SUR LES AUTRES !

\- Q-quoi ?

\- CARLA REVEILLE TOI ! CETTE FILLE EST MALADE ! ET TOI TU L'AS AIDEE ! TU T'ES SERVIE DE NOUS ! ON T'A ACCUEILLIE, JE TE CONSIDERAIS COMME MA SOEUR ET TU NOUS A POIGNARDES DANS LE DOS ! TU M'AS TRAHI !

\- J'ETAIS BLOQUEE ! JE NE PENSAIS PAS QU'ELLE VOULAIT VOUS TUER !

\- PUTAIN MAIS DANS CE CAS COMMENT T'AS FAIT POUR TE RETOUVER DANS CETTE SITUATION HEIN ? IL FALLAIT FORCEMENT QU'A LA BASE TU SOIS D'ACCORD !

\- Je... »

Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de l'écouter déblatérer ses conneries. Je ne sais pas si elle ment encore une fois. On dirait que non vu comment elle s'est écroulée sur le sol quand je lui ai dit qu'ils allaient mourir par sa faute. Mais je ne me fis plus à elle. C'est une excellente comédienne.

« Je suis psychologue et au départ elle m'a parlé du cas de Mathieu et je pensais le soigner mais...

\- MATHIEU N'EST PAS MALADE !

\- JE LE SAIS BIEN MAIS C'ETAIT TROP TARD !

\- BIEN SUR QUE C'EST TROP TARD ! EN CE MOMENT MEME ILS DOIVENT ETRE EN TRAIN DE LES DISSEQUER POUR LES OBSERVER DE L'INTERIEUR !

\- Oh non. Non non non !

\- ILS SONT OU ?

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller ils vont te tuer !

\- FALLAIT PEUT ETRE Y PENSER AVANT !

\- Ok mais alors je t'accompagne.

\- Pas question. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Dis-moi juste où il est. Et je te préviens que je ne suis pas venu seul. Donc si tu me mens... »

* * *

 **Patron :** Tout est flou autour de moi. Mon esprit est trop embrumé pour bien analyser ce qui se passe. J'ai la tête dans du coton, et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Plus aucune lumière. Le vide. Je ne ressens plus rien. C'est ce que j'avais toujours voulu. « C'est un beau jour pour mourir. » Peut-être que ça aurait pu l'être.

Si je crève les autres aussi. Je ne peux pas disparaître maintenant. Ils ont besoin de moi. « Nom de Dieu, Patron ! PATRON ! TU M'ENTENDS ? » Une voix. Aiguë. Elle perfore mon cerveau et résonne en moi indéfiniment. D'où vient-elle ? Je ne vois rien bordel. « PATRON ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE REPONDS ! C'EST MOI ! LE GEEK ! » On me secoue dans tous les sens. Mais je sens que mon corps est lourd. Tellement lourd. Peut-être que je vais vraiment crever. Une minute... Le Geek ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il fout là celui là ?

« PATRON ! PITIE ! T'ES LE SEUL A POUVOIR LES SAUVER ! PATRON ! » Dégage gamin. Ça sert à rien. Il est trop tard. Pourtant j'avoue que ta témérité me surprend. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu... D'ailleurs comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Si seulement je pouvais lui demander. Lui parler, et lui foutre la claque qu'il mérite... L'attacher, le prendre violemment pour lui faire passer l'envie de... Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose. Faire payer à ces deux salopes.

Je me battrai jusqu'à la fin, c'est sûr. Je ferai tout pour survivre le plus longtemps possible. Mourir maintenant ? Et puis quoi encore ? Malheureusement je ne suis pas certain que ce soit moi qui décide aujourd'hui. C'est excitant dans un sens. La mort. Je l'ai touchée du bout des doigts tellement souvent... Sans pour autant aller jusqu'au bout. Elle me tente tellement, depuis si longtemps. Toujours là dans mes rêves. Toujours à me hanter. Ouais. Je l'ai toujours voulue. C'est la seule jusque là à m'avoir résisté. Mais aujourd'hui ?

« PATRON TU PEUX PAS NOUS LAISSER ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! JE SUIS DESOLE JE... TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE ! PATRON JE T'EN PRIE NE PARS PAS ! » Mes forces m'abandonnent. Je le sens gamin. Ça me dégoûte. J'aurais voulu te baiser encore une fois. Au moins. « TU DOIS TE BATTRE ! » Sa voix s'éloigne, se fait plus lointaine. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que je l'entends. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à toutes ces fois où j'ai écouté la voix nasillarde du Geek. Quand il pleurait, hurlait de joie, ou plus récemment de colère... Ce que je préfère c'est quand il gémit. « Je vais trouver une solution. Je... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te demande juste de te battre. Bas toi comme tu l'as toujours fait ! JUSQU'AU BOUT ! T'es pas le Patron pour rien...» C'est bizarre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de comparer sa voix avec toutes les autres fois. Là elle tremble, se casse par moment. Mais en même temps elle est décidée.

Je sais que tu es fort gamin. Et même si Mathieu et moi on disparaît tu survivras. Et tu repartiras de plus belle. J'ai confiance en toi pour ça. Tu y arriveras, comme j'y suis arrivé.

Puis j'entends ses pas. Il s'éloigne. Gamin, tu as raison. Je suis le Patron. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis immortel.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La confiance règne

_Yosh les gens ! Bon. J'ai une excuse. Promis j'ai une excuse pour cette sortie tardive du chapitre._

 _Trop. De. Boulot. Examens tout ça. Et après on va dire que les premières L foutent rien. Sans rire._

 _Bref je m'excuse, je suis désolée si je vous ai fait attendre. Pour compenser, sachez que ce chapitre est assez long. Oui j'essaye de me rattraper de façon lamentable, mais je fais comme je peux XD_

 _Bon sinon dans ce chapitre... Pour une fois je n'ai pas envie de vous spoiler, et je n'ai rien à redire, donc je vais juste vous laisserdécouvrir par vous même ! Bonne lecture les geeks !_

 _(Merci pour vos reviews et merci de me lire les gens. Vous me portez tellement haut :') )_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fic sont Carla et Kate (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété du génialissime Mathieu Sommet. ET, Antoine Daniel, Sébastien Rassiat, Frédéric Molas, Alexis Breut, Alex Tromso et Kriss (désolée mais je n'arrive pas à trouver son nom complet) s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Et tant pis si ça ne veut rien dire._

* * *

 **Maître Panda :** Tourner en rond, enfermé dans une cage. Écouter les cris venant de dehors, les plaintes du Prof, les battements de son propre cœur, les adieux de Mathieu. Savoir qu'il est en danger et qu'on ne peux rien faire. Se dire qu'on ne pourra jamais sauver son espèce. Écrire mentalement ses mémoires. Penser à sa famille d'adoption, et pleurer parce qu'on connaît le sort qui leur sera réservé. Entendre les autres combattre pour tenter de vous sauver, et ne même pas être en mesure de les aider à faire quoique ce soit. Murmurer une dernière chanson :

 _« C'est moi le Panda,_

 _une chanson pour la dernière fois ?_

 _Puisque je ne survivrai pas._

 _Vous savez ici-bas,_

 _la vie n'est pas facile,_

 _on est jamais tranquilles._

 _Encore plus quand on est comme moi :_

 _« Le bel animal que voilà ! »_

 _J'étais bien plus que ça._

 _Et tout ça grâce à toi_

 _Merci Mathieu, merci les gars..._

 _Je voulais simplement vous dire_

 _qu'avec vous j'ai compris ce qu'était « vivre »_

 _Alors je peux mourir,_

 _j'aurais écrit le plus gros du livre. »_

Essuyer les larmes qui ont commencé à affluer au fil des vers. S'effondrer sur le sol en prenant conscience que c'est la fin. Dresser la liste de toutes les choses qu'on aurait voulu faire en se disant qu'il est trop tard. Regarder le Prof se tenir la tête entre les mains, et se remettre à chanter désespérément, parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il reste. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste.

« Panda ta chanson est magnifique, garde là pour le prochain instant Panda si tu peux ! » Relever la tête, et les voir. Ceux auxquels on s'attendait le moins. Le freluquet qui passe son temps à tremper de larmes votre kigurumi. Le drogué toujours stone. Et la féministe toujours tournée en ridicule. « OH LES GARS VOUS ETES VIVANTS ! NOM DE DIEU ! QU'EST CE QUE... » Être soulagé. Relever la tête. Reprendre espoir.

« Chuuuutttt ! Tais-toi tu vas alerter tout le monde ! On a pas le temps de vous expliquer ! Mais on vous libère et...

\- OU EST LE PATRON ?!

\- Justement... PROF ON A BESOIN DE TOI ! ALORS DEPECHEZ-VOUS PARCE QUE LE PATRON EST ACTUELLEMENT EN TRAIN DE CREVER ! »

S'étrangler avec sa salive. Tiquer. Se figer. Se dire que c'est une blague. Et puis repartir à fond la caisse, s'échapper avec les autres pour tenter l'impossible. Espérer encore. Espérer tellement fort. Pour le détraqué sexuel. Pour Mathieu. Pour les autres. Et pour nous.

* * *

 **Hippie :** Nous nous faufilons le plus silencieusement possible dans les couloirs, la peur au ventre. Le Geek nous a prévenus tout de suite. Merci aux micros que Seb avait jugé utile de nous donner. Maintenant c'est la panique. Le seul bruit qui parvient à mes oreilles c'est mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression que mon sang bout. Le Patron ne peut pas mourir. Ce n'est pas possible.

Une fois Maître Panda et le Prof libérés, nous sommes immédiatement repartis en direction de la chambre du Patron. On ne pouvait pas perdre de temps, la vie du criminel était en jeu. Le Patron... Il n'est peut-être pas la personne la plus facile à vivre. Et d'accord il est égoïste, hautain, provocateur, dépravé, cruel etc etc... Mais mine de rien il cache aussi quelques qualités appréciables. Il est protecteur. Voir attentionné. Il est toujours là pour me refiler de la coke. Et il fait partie de la famille. On a toujours été là les uns pour les autres. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si l'un de nous ne ressortait pas d'ici vivant.

Nous arrivons enfin devant la porte de la salle où se déroule le funeste spectacle. Sans plus de cérémonies le Geek pousse la porte et entre d'un pas décidé. « QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FAIS LA ?! » Nous dirigeons tous les yeux vers l'endroit où se tient le Geek. Carla. Je détourne immédiatement le regard. Même sa simple présence m'est insupportable. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire. Ma colère remonte à la surface et l'espace d'un instant j'hésite à lui bondir dessus malgré mon pacifisme. Jusqu'à ce que je vois le Prof courir en direction du lit dans lequel le détraqué sexuel se meurt lentement. On a pas le temps de se soucier de cette fille. D'ailleurs Maître Panda doit penser la même chose que moi parce que je le vois passer devant elle sans lui attribuer le moindre regard. J'admire son self-contrôle imparable. Le Geek, lui, a l'air furieux. Pas vraiment étonné de trouver la traîtresse ici, mais plutôt très en colère. « TU M'AVAIS DIT QUE...

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça tout seul ! Tu aurais pu mourir... Je suis tellement désolée, je sais que je suis impardonnable mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Je suis tellement tellement désolée je ne voulais pas. Je-j-je m'en veux tellement... »

Carla s'effondre sur le sol, submergée par les sanglots. Sa douleur me toucherait presque. Enfin si tout n'était pas de sa faute et si elle ne nous avait pas tous trahis. Ah et si Mathieu et le Patron n'allaient pas clamser à cause d'elle, bien évidemment.

Les yeux et le bout des oreilles rouges la Fille s'avance à pas rapides vers la blonde pleurant silencieusement par terre.

« Espèce de petite... Tes excuses tu peux te les garder ! QU'EST-CE-QUE CA PEUT TE FAIRE TOUT CA D'ABORD ?! TU T'EN FOUS TOI QU'ILS CREVENT ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, mais après tout tu dois être vachement contente. Tu as ce que tu as toujours voulu ! Tu t'es bien servie de nous !TU T'ES BIEN FOUTUE DE NOTRE GUEULE ! C'EST BON ARRETE TA COMEDIE MAINTENANT ! TU NOUS DEGOUTES TOUS, ON A PAS BESOIN DE TA FAUSSE COMPASSION ESPECE D'HYPOCRITE ! Tu sais quoi ? On dit que nos vêtements reflètent notre personnalité, et ben j'ai toujours trouvé que tu t'habillais comme une merde ! POURTANT MALGRE CA JE CROYAIS EN TOI ! ON CROYAIT TOUS EN TOI ! SURTOUT MATHIEU SALOPE ! COMMENT T'AS PU NOUS FAIRE CA ? ET COMMENT TU PEUX CONTINUER A FAIRE SEMBLANT DE COMPRENDRE CE QU'ON RESSENT ?! JUSQU'AU BOUT TU VAS FAIRE COMME SI DE RIEN N'...

\- C'est bon grosse. »

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de la Fille, en larmes. Elle se retourne vers moi et je la prends dans mes bras pour qu'elle pleure contre mon torse. J'aimerais lui dire que ça va aller. J'aimerais lui dire qu'on va tous s'en sortir. Mais pour cela il faudrait déjà que j'y crois.

Tandis que la Fille épuise toutes les larmes de son corps contre mon tee-shirt je jette un coup d'œil à la salle. Le Prof, le Panda et le Geek sont auprès du Patron, à l'agonie. Le Prof a l'air concentré, et j'espère qu'il va vite trouver une solution. Carla est recroquevillée dans un coin et pleure toujours. Elle est pâle et des mèches de cheveux commencent à coller à ses joues blanches. Puis au bout de quelques minutes la Fille se calme, renifle une dernière fois et nous allons rejoindre les autres au bord du lit. La vision du Patron trempé de sueur, et aussi blanc qu'un cadavre me retourne. Le Geek, le visage crispé lui tient la main. Je suis sûr que s'il était lui-même le Patron lui sortirait une remarque bien perverse. A cette simple idée, celle que le criminel ne pourra peut-être plus jamais nous provoquer avec sa vulgarité, mes boyaux se tordent et les larmes me montent aux yeux...

« Les gars ?! Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez ? Vous avez trouvé Mathieu ? Dépêchez-vous putain ici c'est le bordel ! » La voix de Fred me perce les tympans. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. C'est donc après un lourd silence et avec la voix qui tremble que j'interroge le scientifique en blouse blanche.

« Gros ?

\- Son état est critique. Il est dans le comas et on est en train de le perdre.

\- ALORS QU'EST-CE-QUE T'ATTENDS POUR LE SAUVER ? »

Le petit a vraiment l'air bouleversé et ça m'étonne beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas que la mort du criminel pourrait autant le toucher. On peut dire que le pervers et le gamer ne sont pas particulièrement proches... « Un instant jeune freluquet. On ne devine pas ce qu'a une victime en l'observant seulement quelques secondes. Il me faut un peu plus de temps. » Le visage du Geek se rembrunit encore un peu plus et je me doute que la réponse du Prof ne lui a pas plu. Cependant il s'éloigne pour faire plus de place à l'unique personne capable de sauver le Patron. Le scientifique continue donc sa funeste auscultation, toujours sous les agaçants reniflements de Carla. Puis le verdict finit par tomber : « Il a été empoisonné. » Nous lâchons tous un cri étouffé au même moment. Pour ma part, c'est ce que je redoutais. Je m'y connais en acides, et autres drogues en tous genres. Le poison. C'est ce qui devrait m'emporter. Il s'infiltre dans vos veines et vous ronge de l'intérieur, fait péter vos neurones et vous conduit doucement vers votre cercueil. Le Patron n'en a plus pour bien longtemps.

Le Geek lance un regard plein de panique au savant. « Tu vas le sauver hein ! Tu peux faire quelque chose ! » Le Prof, qui jusque là gardait les yeux ostensiblement baissés vers son patient, relève la tête d'un seul coup, son regard croisant le miens. « Va le chercher ! » Sa voix stridente répond à ma question silencieuse. Il pense à la même chose que moi. C'est notre dernier espoir. "Je vais pas aller le chercher gros, je vais faire mieux que ça..." Je jette un dernier coup d'œil fébrile au visage de l'homme en noir étendu sur le lit. Ce n'est plus le même. Trempé de sueur, pâle... Mis à part son éternel sourire sarcastique dessiné sur les lèvres, rien ne permet de reconnaître le Patron. Ouais, sa légendaire expression, cynique, cruelle, qui, il faut l'avouer lui permet de conserver un certain panache, même dans son état d'agonie. "Tiens bon gros."  
Je finis par tourner le dos aux autres et par joindre Seb et Fred avec mon micro : "Gros, envoyez-moi Capsule de Bière ! On a besoin de lui immédiatement !" Les podcasteurs paraissent un peu déstabilisés par ma demande mais quelques secondes plus tard je les entends remuer et appeler mon fidèle cabot. Celui-ci arrive vers nous en courant cinq minutes après. Il n'aura sans doute pas eu trop de mal à passer, les employés de l'asile étant trop occupés à courir après nos amis. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à tous ces gens qui risquent leur vie pour nous aider. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.  
Capsule de bière me saute dessus dès qu'il me voit, manquant de me faire perdre l'équilibre, et l'espace d'un instant je lis la confusion sur le visage des autres. Un clebs ? Alors que le Patron discute avec la faucheuse, le camé appelle son sac à puces ? Peu importe leurs regards furieux. Ce n'est pas important, je sais ce que je fais. Je calme mon chien et me place face à lui. Lui attrapant une patte et le regardant droit dans les yeux je lui dis : "Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères gros". Aussitôt il baisse la tête sur le coté en signe de compréhension et détale vers la sortie, repartant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. "Seb j'ai besoin que quelqu'un le suive ! Il doit partir vers la maison et revenir avec une fiole bleue dans la gueule. On a besoin de cette fiole, c'est capitale gros !  
\- Ok ok attends je peux essayer de voir avec Plectrum mais ça ne vas pas être facile. Ils commencent à être débordés à l'intérieur ! On aurait besoin de renforts immédiats. Ça commence à devenir particulièrement violent, et j'ai peur qu'il y ait des blessés..."  
Nom de Dieu. C'est bien ce que je craignais. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire en attendant. Fixer la porte en priant pour que Capsule revienne à temps.

* * *

 **Mathieu :** « Ça promet de devenir intéressant Mathieu. Je vous le promets. » Elle est folle. Complètement perchée. Sa voix de psychopathe me perce les tympans et la clarté blanchâtre de la pièce continue de m'éblouir. Je ne me sens pas bien. Ma tête cogne horriblement fort. Mon crâne va exploser. Et ça me met hors de moi. Je reconnais cette douleur. C'est le signe qu'une de mes personnalités est en train de disparaître.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LEUR AVEZ FAIT ?!

\- Je leur ai lancé un petit défi, pour voir s'ils sont à la hauteur. Un petit empoisonnement... Trois fois rien.

\- Vous. Êtes. Dingue. »

Elle va tous les torturer l'un après l'autre. Pour finir par les tuer. Et elle me garde pour la fin. Je frissonne à cette idée avant de hurler parce qu'une nouvelle crise me saisit. Je remue dans tous les sens et mon front se couvre de sueur. Ça me rappelle mes premières nuits de schizophrène.

« JE TE PREVIENS GAMINE, JE SORS DE LA ET LA SECONDE D'APRES TU N'EXISTES PLUS !

\- Intéressant. Très intéressant. Je dirais même que c'est absolument remarquable.

\- Lai-laissez-nous...

\- Vous avez une telle capacité de transformation... »

Haletant, j'essaye de reprendre ma respiration. Ma tête. Je suis en train d'imploser. Mes veines éclatent en moi, mon cerveau se dissout, la fièvre me gagne... Le Patron. Elle a tué le Patron. « C'est drôle quand on y pense... Que je retombe par hasard sur l'homme qui a gâché ma vie, des années après. Et que je le détruise à son tour, ainsi que son taré de créateur. C'est drôle... »

* * *

 **Geek :** Ne pars pas. Ne t'en va pas. Reste avec nous. Bas-toi. Tu peux le faire. Tu vas y arriver. Tu le dois. Tu as dit que tu veillerais sur nous. Que tu serais toujours là. Alors tiens ta putain de promesse. Pour une fois dans ta vie. « Son pouls est très faible. Il est en train de nous quitter. Il n'en a plus que pour quelques minutes. » La voix du scientifique est implacable. C'est fini. Quelque chose se brise en moi. Mais je n'ai plus la force de pleurer. Pas cette fois. Je me jette contre le corps du Patron et m'accroche à lui, pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Ma main se pose sur la sienne et j'entends les autres se rapprocher silencieusement. Je sais qu'on va devoir partir. Si le criminel est mort, notre créateur ne l'est pas encore. C'est l'énergie du désespoir, je me jetterai à corps perdu dans la bataille. C'est ce que le Patron aurait voulu.

« CAPSULE ! » Je me retourne d'un seul coup. Est-ce-que j'ai bien entendu ? « GROS T'AS REUSSI !

\- Eh et moi ? J'étais là pour l'aider ! »

Plectrum. Capsule de Bière. Le Hippie se précipite vers son chien et attrape le flacon coincé dans sa gueule. Je suis la scène sans rien dire. Mon cerveau tourne au ralentis, et j'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme. Hip' avance vers le Patron et après un hochement de tête approbateur du Prof, verse le liquide contenu dans la fiole dans la bouche du pervers. « Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? » C'est la Fille qui a ouvert la bouche. La seule à encore oser parler dans une situation pareille.

« C'est mon médicament grosse !

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Et bien voyez-vous c'est très simple, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment faisait le Hippie pour survivre avec autant de drogue dans le sang ?

-Abrège s'il te plaît...

\- Grosse, c'est l'antipoison que le Prof me fabrique. Pour quand j'en ai trop pris. C'est la recette miracle qui me permet de rester en vie. »

Je cligne des yeux, sous le choc. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais c'est vrai que vu ce qu'il prend, le Hippie devrait déjà être mort depuis longtemps... Une minute. Un antidote ?

« Ça veut dire que le Patron va surv...

\- Bordel moins fort ou je sors de ce putain de lit et vous défonce tous, un par un si il le faut. »

Non. C'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas être réel. « Gamin, tu sais que j'adore quand quelqu'un se colle à moi, mais là tu me fais mal... » Si. C'est bien lui. Il est en vie. Il est là, il a repris quelques couleurs et il dit des choses perverses. Le Patron est de retour.

« TU ES VIVANT !

\- GROS T'ES EN VIE !

\- JE LE SAVAIS QUE TU...

\- NOM DE DIEU TU NOUS A FAIT TELLEMENT PEUR...

\- Je savais que mon contrepoison était des plus efficaces...

\- PATRON JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLE JE...

\- Ouais ouais calmez-vous c'est bon, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film pour gonzesses même pas réglées. Soit vous êtes tellement heureux que vous me sucez, soit vous dites rien. C'est pas comme si j'allais vraiment crever. Bordel je suis le Patron quand même ! »

C'est lui. Un énorme poids s'envole d'un seul coup et j'éclate d'un rire libérateur. Tout le monde s'approche du détraqué en parlant en même temps, sauf le Hippie qui félicite Capsule. C'est vrai que ce chien nous a sauvé la mise. On lui doit une fière chandelle. « Bon les pucelles c'est fini maintenant ? Je suis vivant, youpi, maintenant faudrait peut-être pas oublié qu'on a toujours pas sauvé Mathieu, que cette cinglée de docteur à deux balles est toujours libre et que cette pute de Carla, qui sois-disant passant était bel et bien une salope, n'a toujours pas reçu la correction qu'elle mérite. J'ai un petit cadeau pour elle... »

Malgré nous, nous nous retournons tous vers le fond de la chambre où Carla est toujours recroquevillée. Le Patron suit notre regard et... « Tiens tu es là toi ? Tant mieux je n'aurais pas besoin de te courir après... » Dans un geste ô combien théâtral, le détraqué sexuel tire sa couverture et se lève. En deux enjambées il rejoint la jeune fille blonde et la plaque contre le mur. Il est en pleine possession de ses moyens, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. « Tu sais que tu vas prendre cher, hein, tu le sais ?

\- J-je suis désolée Patron. Je n'ai pas eu le choix j-je...

\- PATRON ON A PAS LE TEMPS, Y'A MATHIEU D'ABORD ET...

\- Bande de couilles molles... Ne. Me. Dites. Pas. Que. C'est. Une. Caméra. De. Surveillance. Qui. Est. Accrochée. Là-bas ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil dans la direction que le Patron nous montre. Nom de Dieu... Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, je vous en supplie.

Elle nous observe depuis le début.

Depuis tout ce temps.

On était tellement concentrés sur l'homme en noir qu'on a même pas vu que Kate nous épiait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'est elle pas intervenue ? Elle savait qu'on était là, tous, et elle n'a rien fait. Elle n'a pas non plus appelé la police. Elle est restée à nous observer, comme des animaux en cage, comme... Une sorte d'expérience. Autour de moi je vois tout le monde plongé dans ses réflexions. Sauf le Patron. Il a compris depuis longtemps. « Connasse...» Et il hausse les épaules comme si ça justifiait tout.

* * *

 **Omniscient :** Ils s'étaient enfin tous retrouvés. Malheureusement ils étaient loin d'en avoir terminé. Plus exactement ils savaient que c'était bientôt l'heure du grand final. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps, et s'étaient aperçus que Kate ne jouait pas franc-jeu avec ses cameras de surveillance. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ne comprenaient pas les intentions de leur ennemie. Tout ça n'était pas très clair, et certains d'entre eux auraient donné cher pour comprendre où la pseudo « docteur » voulait en venir.  
Le Patron, lui, s'en fichait carrément. Il avait Mathieu à sauver, et une revanche à prendre, point. Ça s'arrêtait là. Il butait son ancienne amante, puis cette chienne de Carla, il sortait de cet endroit de malheur avec Mathieu et tous les autres, et c'était fini. Pas plus difficile que ça. Il s'en voulait déjà assez comme ça. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Il s'était fait bien trop d'ennemis. Comme son père. Et voilà, sa famille allait en payer les conséquences. Sauf que la différence c'était que lui saurai défendre les siens. Il espérait juste que tout se passait bien pour Antoine et les autres. Ça faisait un petit moment que personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'eux, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. De plus, bien qu'il arrivait à le cacher d'une façon assez spectaculaire, le Patron était fatigué. Ce voyage en enfer avait été éprouvant, tant physiquement que moralement, et il savait qu'il en garderait des séquelles pendant un petit bout de temps. Pourtant, le criminel s'évertuait à faire croire que tout allait bien. Une de ses règles était de toujours cacher ses faiblesses, pour rester maître du jeu. Faire semblant d'être fort, même dans les pires situations. C'était peut-être ça finalement le vrai pouvoir de l'homme en noir.  
Le Geek courait derrière la bande qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'endroit que leur indiquait Carla. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance. Le Patron, à qui on avait tout raconté, avait immédiatement décidé qu'ils auraient besoin d'elle pour arriver jusqu'à Mathieu. C'est donc avec une inquiétante tranquillité qu'il avait sorti son flingue et l'avait braqué sur la jolie blonde. Elle leur montrait maintenant le chemin à suivre. Et ça la rendait heureuse. Elle s'était foirée. Lamentablement. Elle n'avait rien voulu de tout cela. Elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait auparavant. Mais elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle aurait pu mieux faire. Leur dire la vérité, même si ce n'était pas facile. C'est pour cela qu'elle était si heureuse de pouvoir les aider. Elle voulait se racheter. Elle avait déjà cru mourir quand elle avait croisé le Geek qui lui avait avoué la vérité sur le sort qui leur était réservé. Puis quand elle avait vu que le Patron était en très mauvaise posture. Et enfin quand elle avait compris que Mathieu était sur le point de disparaître pour toujours. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse les Sommet que depuis quelques semaines, elle les aimait profondément. Elle s'était attachée à eux au fil du temps, les adorant tous pour une raison différente. Et elle était responsable de leur malheur. Elle les avait trahis, et ça la répugnait. Leurs regardes pleins de haine, de déception, voir indifférents lui faisaient l'effet d'une gifle. Ils ne la croyaient pas. Ils ne la croyaient plus. Et elle les comprenait. L'arme du Patron sur sa tempe ne l'effrayait même pas. Elle prenait ça comme un juste retour des choses. Une fois qu'elle aurait arrangé les choses, elle partirait simplement et laisserait les Sommet en paix. D'accord, le Patron voulait la tuer. Mais elle essayerait quand même de se battre, elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant après tout. Et finalement peut-être que la mort serait une délivrance face à toute cette culpabilité. Si seulement Mathieu pouvait vivre. C'était la seule chose qu'elle demandait. Une nouvelle larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme et alla s'écraser sur le sol immaculé. Le Patron ricana.  
Finalement toute la troupe s'arrêta devant une porte. Il y avait tellement de couloirs, et de chambres dans cet asile que les personnalités n'auraient jamais trouvé la chambre de leur créateur sans l'aide de Carla. Un vrai labyrinthe. « Bon, les gars, on entre, on prend Mathieu, on se tire. Sauf moi bien sur. J'ai un compte à régler avec quelques personnes ici. » Le Panda se rapprocha du Patron à ces mots. Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit aussi simple. Après tout, qu'est-ce-qui garantissait que Mathieu était bien là ? L'ursidé se mordit la joue, puis réfléchissant à un plan, lâcha en hésitant un peu : « Attends. On a pas de plan et on est même pas sûrs que Mathieu soit là. Tu pourrais pas refaire ton truc de télépathie de tout à l'heure pour vérifier ? » Le criminel grogna. Il détestait qu'on conteste ses ordres. De plus, sans le savoir le Panda venait de toucher un point sensible. Tout le monde regardait maintenant l'homme en noir d'un œil plein d'espoir, et il allait devoir briser leurs rêves...

« Je peux pas gamin.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ! On vous a entendus ! »

Le Patron respira un bon coup et fit un pas vers la porte.

« Je...

\- Mes chers collègues, il est bien évident que vous en demandez trop au Patron ! Voyez-vous ses récentes expériences l'ont épuisé, et il n'est pas en état de faire appel à toute sa force psychique. »

Un soupir se fit entendre du côté du criminel. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer lui-même sa faiblesse. Pour une fois il était mal à l'aise... « C'est pas grave j'ai une idée ! » Le Geek s'approcha doucement de la porte, se colla à celle-ci et commença à tambouriner de toutes ses forces en hurlant « MATHIEU ! C'EST TOI ? EST-CE-QUE T'ES LA ? » La Fille s'accorda le droit à un facepalm face à tant de stupidité. Ou plutôt d'inconscience. Bonjour la discrétion !

« Geek ? Oh putain... GEEK ! GEEK NOM DE DIEU TU ES VIVANT ! GEEK LE PATRON IL VA...

\- C'est bon gamin je vais bien, arrêtez d'en faire tout un plat...

\- PATRON !

\- Pas le temps gamin, là on a des choses plus importantes à régler. Comme te faire sortir de là par exemple.

\- J-je peux le faire. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la petite voix. Debout, appuyée contre le mur, Carla essayait de paraître forte. Ce qui était assez difficile quand elle savait que les autres l'avaient vue pleurer et la prenaient pour une hypocrite.

« Même si tu le fais sortir de là, va pas croire que c'est pour ça que je vais t'épargner gamine.

\- N-non. Je veux juste essayer de réparer ce que...

\- Tu pourras jamais réparer. »

Le criminel attrapa Carla sans ménagement et la poussa vers la porte. La jeune femme ne dit rien et se contenta de composer le code. Le Geek poussa un cri de joie et se dépêcha d'entrer, les autres personnalités à sa suite. Carla s'écroula une nouvelle fois sur le sol et le Patron approcha son visage de son oreille :

« Tu vois gamine, je gagne toujours. Ça doit faire mal de voir tous ses espoirs réduits à néant non ?

\- J-je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Je voulais vous protéger mais j'étais bloquée... J'ai été manipulée. »

Une nouvelle crise de sanglots secoua la jeune femme. Le Patron ne bougeait pas. Il s'était figé quand Carla avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. La manipulation c'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien. N'importe qui pouvait se faire avoir. De plus, à la différence des autres, le pervers croyait Carla. Il se rappelait très clairement du coup de téléphone et des cris de la blonde qui défendait Mathieu. Il savait qu'au fond, elle ne voulait pas tout ça. Mais pourtant c'était de sa faute. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils se retrouvaient tous dans cette situation. Le Patron préférait penser à cela plutôt qu'à sa propre culpabilité. Après tout c'était son ancienne amante qui avait une dent contre eux. Mais c'était Carla la responsable.

Finalement, les seules choses qui faisaient que le Patron était prêt à tuer Carla étaient assez éloignées de la situation de base. La première c'était la façon dont elle l'avait tourné en ridicule. Elle l'avait fait passer pour le monstre dans l'histoire, pour un psychopathe jaloux qui voulait se venger d'elle. C'était bien le cas, mais le Patron ne supportait pas que les autres l'aient crue.

La deuxième raison était certainement la pire. Il haïssait Carla pour l'état dans lequel elle avait mis les autres. Ils l'aimaient tous profondément, et ils étaient tombés des nues. D'accord le criminel les avait prévenus, et c'était certainement bien fait pour eux. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait accepter que sa famille soit aussi mal sans rien dire. Le Gamin, le Hippie, et surtout Mathieu. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il tenait à elle, et même si elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, loin de là, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, encore moins pardonner. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. La pitié n'était pas dans sa nature. "Tu ne le voulais pas mais tu l'as fait. Et c'est tout ce qui importe." Et le Patron entra dans la pièce, laissant Carla là où elle était.  
La chambre de Mathieu était baignée d'une aveuglante lumière blanchâtre. Un lit trônait dans un coin de la pièce, et aucun autre objet ne venait compléter le tableau. Il n'y avait rien. Destiné à guérir les malades, cet endroit devait plutôt rendre fou. C'était en tout cas ce que pensait le Prof. Voir toujours la même chose, ne rien avoir pour fixer son esprit. Que du vide, et cette insupportable odeur de médicaments qui empoisonnait l'air. Le scientifique frissonna. Ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Comment avaient-ils fait pour de nouveau se retrouver là ?  
Mathieu était recroquevillé dans un coin, observant ses personnalités l'air hagard. Vêtu d'une camisole et les yeux injectés de sang, il faisait vraiment pitié. Quand le Patron l'aperçut, entouré des autres personnalités, il sentit soudain une immense colère monter en lui. Son sang bouillonnait. Ce n'était plus Mathieu. Ce n'était qu'un fantôme. "Elle-elle est folle. On doit se dépêcher de partir... On doit..." Le Geek pleurait et serrait son créateur dans ses bras tandis que la Fille ne bougeait pas, trop choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Mathieu était si faible. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme plein de vie qui lui hurlait dessus quand elle faisait trop chauffer la carte bleue.  
Il est vrai que Mathieu était dans un état second. Il n'avait plus de force, et se sentait tellement, tellement fatigué. Il était heureux de voir que tous ses frères allaient bien. Mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de partir. L'air lui devenait irrespirable, et Kate n'allait sans doute pas tarder à arriver. Elle devait avoir assisté à toute la scène, cachée derrière ses écrans de surveillance. D'ailleurs c'était bizarre qu'elle n'ait encore rien dit dans son micro.  
Soudain les yeux du schizophrène se posèrent sur une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle faisait là ? Il ne voulait plus la voir. Plus jamais. Il avait déjà bien trop pensé à elle. Il avait essayé de croire qu'elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Il lui avait inventé des excuses. Mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il se forçait à inventer tout cela pour sa santé mentale. C'était bien plus facile que d'admettre la vérité. "Mathieu..." La voix de Carla se brisa et il vit que ses yeux étaient délavés par les pleurs. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'invite chez lui ? Pire, pourquoi était-il schizophrène? Ça ne serait jamais arrivé s'il avait juste été une personne normale. Sans personnalités. "Ah vous êtes tous là. Enfin."

Cette voix.

Pas elle.

Mathieu ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qui allait se passer.  
Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le Docteur. Tout le monde se figea devant cette apparition, excepté le Patron qui leva la tête d'un air provocateur.  
"Je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore. Docteur Kate. En charge du patient 1302, Mathieu Sommet." Elle avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, comme si tout ça ne la concernait pas. Le Geek regarda le Patron d'un air inquiet et le Panda montra les crocs. Mais Kate nullement impressionnée s'avança vers Carla. "Merci très chère, je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi. Ça fait du bien de voir qu'on peut avoir confiance en quelqu'un. N'est-ce pas vous autres ?" Le sang de Carla se mit à bouillir à ces mots. Cette fille l'avait manipulée et maintenant qu'elle avait tout perdu, elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie ? Le Patron aurait souri si il n'avait pas été aussi furieux. Il devait avouer que Kate avait su conserver une certaine classe durant toutes ces années. Dommage qu'elle meurt de cette façon. "Dis-donc gamine, tu voudrais pas qu'on règle ça entre nous ? C'est une affaire qui ne nous concerne que toi et moi après tout ?  
\- Entre nous ? Mais quoi mon ange ? C'est ce que je fais."  
Un coup de feu retentit et le Patron entendit la balle siffler près de lui.

Un hurlement strident se fit entendre.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le fond de la pièce, et le Geek, qui s'était levé à l'entrée du docteur, s'écroula sur le sol, les mains sur la poitrine.


	5. Chapitre : Salut les Geeks, quoi de

_Salut les enfants ! Bon et bien, on y est... Cette fois-ci c'est la fin. Oh putain je crois que je vais pleurer !_

 _DERNIER CHAPITRE DE CETTE FIC ! Comment ça va se finir tout ce bordel ? Nos amis vont-ils réussir à s'en sortir ? Une seule solution : finir l'histoire. Allez les kids, ceci est mon dernier "Bonne lecture !" avant un bon moment. Bisous :')_

 _Ah et aussi, je voulais remercier ici ma meilleure amie, la première qui a lu ma fic et qui m'a non seulement encouragée à la publier, mais m'a aussi gentiment prêté son prénom (ou presque) pour le personnage de Carla. Merci à toi babe, je l'aurais jamais fait sans toi :')_

 _(Merci pour vos reviews toujours très encourageantes. Tout ça je ne l'aurais jamais fait sans vous. Merci, vous avez confirmé mon point de vue sur internet : un espace de liberté sur lequel n'importe qui peut réaliser quelque chose de bien. Merci, merci, merci de m'avoir permis de vivre cette (mini) aventure. J'vous aime putain !)_

 _Disclaimer : Les deux seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans cette fic sont Carla et Kate (ainsi que quelques autres persos secondaires dans les flashbacks). Tous les autres sont la propriété du génialissime Mathieu Sommet. ET, Antoine Daniel, Sébastien Rassiat, Frédéric Molas, Alexis Breut, Alex Tromso et Kriss (désolée mais je n'arrive pas à trouver son nom complet) s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Et tant pis si ça ne veut rien dire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Salut les geeks, quoi de neuf sur la toile ?**

 **Geek :** La douleur est insupportable. Ma vue se brouille et j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser. Mon sang bat dans mes tempes. Je ne vois plus rien maintenant. Le noir. De nouveau. C'est drôle comme j'y reviens à chaque fois. "GEEEEEEKKKK ! GEEEEEEKKKKK JE T'EN SUPPLIE !" Une voix. Un murmure en arrière-plan que je distingue à peine.

"POUSSEZ-VOUS LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER !" Une main serre la mienne. Elle est chaude. Pourtant, je sens que je m'en vais. J'espère que les autres réussiront à s'en sortir. "GAMIN ? GAMIN TU M'ENTENDS ?!" Sa voix rauque. Elle me manquera. J'ai peur. C'est égoïste mais j'aurais aimé qu'il parte avec moi. J'aurais eu plus de courage à affronter la faucheuse. Le silence se fait une nouvelle fois. Je n'entends que quelques mots. Et puis soudain un autre coup de feu. Et un autre cris. Et puis plus rien.

* * *

 **Patron :** Je me retourne et le vois tomber par terre. Son corps ne fait quasiment aucun bruit lorsqu'il rencontre le sol. Tout va très vite après. Kate sourit, visiblement fière d'elle. Mathieu hurle et secoue son corps dans tous les sens. Quat'zyeux et la Fille se précipitent vers le gamer et le scientifique lui saisit la main. Il lui parle, essaye de le faire réagir. Le camé et la peluche ne bougent pas mais leurs visages en disent long et Carla regarde fixement le sang par terre. Et puis je comprends. Je comprends d'un coup ce qui vient de se passer. Kate a tiré sur le Geek. Pour me blesser. Elle s'en fout de ses expériences de merde. Elle voulait juste me détruire. Elle a joué avec nous, et puis elle nous a ramenés ici pour que je les vois tous mourir devant mes yeux. Pour se venger de ce que j'ai fait à son frère. Elle a tiré sur le Geek à cause de moi. "GAMIN ? GAMIN TU M'ENTENDS ?" Évidemment que non. Je m'agenouille devant le corps secoué de soubresauts. Le sang qui coule le long de sa cage thoracique va se mêler aux larmes qu'il a versées pour Mathieu.

Je reste en contemplation devant l'éternelle victime de l'émission qui respire difficilement. Ses yeux restent désespérément clos. S'il mourrait réellement je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

« Tu vas me le payer salope... Tu. N'as. Aucune. Putain. D'idée. De. Ce. Qui. Va. T'arriver.

\- Oh calme-toi, c'est pas grand chose pour toi. C'est pas comme si tu tenais à eux. Et imaginons que ce soit le cas, c'est mieux dans ce cas qu'ils meurent tout de suite. »

Mathieu a raison, elle est complètement perchée. Elle a un sérieux problème mais heureusement je vais immédiatement le résoudre.

« ESPECE DE PETITE PUTE ! PUTAIN SI IL MEURT JE TE JURE QUE...

\- Et si lui il meurt ? Qu'est-ce-que tu vas me faire ? »

Kate se tourne alors vers le Hippie et pointe son arme sur lui. Et avec un large sourire elle appuie sur la gâchette.

* * *

 **Hippie :** Je la vois avec son flingue dans la main. Je vois qu'elle me vise. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à réagir. J'en suis incapable. Pas parce que je suis trop perché pour bouger. Pour une fois je suis clean, même si j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas. Non, je ne fais rien parce que même si j'essayais, je n'en aurais pas le temps. Alors tant qu'à faire, je préfère regarder la mort en face et lever la tête. Je veux partir digne. Le grand saut ne m'effraie pas. Car si la mort est cruelle, que dire de la vie ? Regardez où j'en suis. Regardez à quoi ça m'a servi de croire en ce monde. Trahison, douleur, peine... J'ai vu trop de souffrances. Et là ça continue : devant moi le corps sans vie du Geek. De notre petit frère.

Alors je vous pose la question : préfériez-vous voir tous ceux à qui vous tenez mourir un par un ou accepteriez vous plutôt votre fin sans broncher ? Personnellement mon choix est fait. Et je n'ai aucun regret.

Je ferme les yeux au moment où la détonation se fait entendre. « NOOOONNNN ! » Rien ne se passe. J'attends patiemment. Mais aucun bruit. Ça y est ? C'est fini ?

« Espèce de conne ! J'ai gâché une balle à cause de toi ! » Je rouvre les yeux et découvre Carla gisant à mes pieds. Elle est blanche, mais le sang qui coule le long de son corps contraste avec cette pâleur. Ses yeux sont exorbités et elle pousse de longs gémissements. Qu'est-ce-qu'il vient de se passer ? Kate croise les bras sur sa poitrine l'air énervée. Mais ne voulant pas perdre la face, elle prend la parole et avec un sourire, dit d'un air jovial « Bon ben tant qu'on y est, autant vous dire que Carla n'a jamais voulu vous faire de mal. Mais bon, il est trop tard, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous lui en avez voulu pour rien et c'est bien dommage. Et oui, la vie est cru... » Elle n'a pas le temps de finir. La suite se passe très vite. Mathieu se met à hurler et se lève avec difficulté pour aller rejoindre celle qui vient de me sauver la vie, tandis que le Patron et le Panda se jettent sur le « docteur ». Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'a réagi avant, en particulier le criminel. Il devait être bien trop sonné. Pour ma part je m'effondre sur le sol et me met à verser toutes les larmes de mon corps. Elle vient de se sacrifier pour moi. Carla s'est jetée devant moi quand elle a vu que Kate allait tirer. Et elle s'est prise la balle à ma place. Elle m'a sauvée la vie. Je la haïssais, de toutes les fibres de mon être, j'aurais voulu qu'elle meure. Et elle l'a fait.

Sa vie contre la mienne.

* * *

 **Mathieu :** Le temps semble tourner au ralenti, et en même temps j'ai l'impression que tout s'accélère. Je n'ai plus la notion des choses. Pas étonnant vu que je suis actuellement en train d'imploser. L'ancienne souffrance du Patron. L'agonie du Geek. « Je suis eux, ils sont moi, nous sommes presque indivisibles ». Je ressens tout. Et je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus le supporter.

C'est là que je la vois s'effondrer. Tomber dans le précipice. Son corps se tord, et elle observe l'impact de la balle en souriant. Puis elle s'écroule. « CARLA ! » Je sens la sueur couler sur mon front. Peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar ? Aurais-je de la fièvre ? Suis-je vraiment malade ? Tout cela se passe t-il dans mon esprit fragile ?

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Les aveux de Kate m'ont retourné l'esprit. Carla n'y était pour rien. Elle l'a fait, mais contre son gré. Même si ça n'en reste pas moins grave, j'aurais pu lui pardonner. J'aurais pu. Mais je n'en aurais pas le temps.

C'est une course contre-la-montre que j'ai déjà perdu. Je me sens faible. Tellement petit. « Carla je t'en supplie réponds moi ! » J'aimerais lui prendre la main, la serrer contre moi. Lui dire tout ce que j'aurais pu lui murmurer si nous avions eu plus de temps. L'avoir connue dans d'autres circonstances. Mais j'ai une camisole et je ne peux pas bouger. Il est trop tard. Et tout cela est bien réel.

« Carla je t'en prie...

\- Mathieu...

\- Je suis tellement désolé je...

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée. J'aurais dû tout faire pour... »

Son souffle est court et elle a du mal à trouver ses mots. Je vois flou et je me rends compte que mon visage est baigné de larmes. C'est ridicule. Nous sommes pitoyables. On se croirait dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose que la Fille adore. Mais c'est juste la vraie vie.

« Carla je...

\- Laisse moi parler s'il-te-plaît. Je... Veux juste te dire que-que je m'excuse et... il faut que tu me crois, je ne vou-lais rien de tout ça. Et j-j'ai toujours été sin...cère. Je me suis attachée à vous et-et je sais que vous me d-détestez. Crois-moi je me déteste encore... plus. Mais là j'ai payé ma-ma dette non ? C'est tout ce que je de... mande. Plus... de culpabilité. J'ai pa-yé votre pardon. »

Elle ne peut plus parler, son souffle est trop court. Je sais que je suis en train de la perdre, mais après tout n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ? Je la regarde une dernière fois et pose mon front contre le sien. Tout me revient en mémoire. Notre rencontre. Mon angoisse à l'idée qu'elle rencontre mes personnalités. Nos fous-rires. Ma haine et mon désespoir face à sa supposée trahison. Il y a eu tellement de gâchis. Mes souvenirs vont-ils m'achever ? A moins que ce ne soit le fantôme de l'histoire que nous aurions pu avoir qui m'ôte la vie ? Je suis stupide. Complètement stupide. Je sais que je survivrai. Je sais qu'on tombe pour mieux se relever. Mais avec tous ces événements, ai-je vraiment envie de continuer ? Je suis fatigué de tout cela. Je ne cesse de fuir. Arriverais-je un jour à vivre normalement ? Ou suis-je destiné à passer ma vie à tenter de m'échapper ? De m'échapper à moi-même ? « Je-je te pardonne. Mais s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas... »

Je le sais. Je n'aurai pas la force sans elle. Je ne peux pas perpétuellement lutter contre mes démons intérieurs. Il n'y a qu'elle pour m'aider. « Tu... N'es pas... Seul. Ne l'ou-blie jamais Mathieu. » Je sens le peu de souffle qui lui reste contre mes joues. « Carla ne pars pas... Je t'aime... »

Ses yeux sont clos. Elle n'aura jamais entendu mon dernier message.

Elle ne m'aura jamais répondu.

* * *

 **Omniscient :** « TU VAS ARRETER DE FAIRE JOUJOU MAINTENANT ! » Le Patron et le Panda se jetèrent sur le docteur. Ce n'était probablement pas l'idée du siècle, après tout Kate était armée et pas eux, mais ils se défendaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient, tout ce qui leur restait. Et que leur restait-il ?

Le Patron était animé d'une rage folle. Une émotion d'une violence qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Il était transporté. Le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules, il combattait son amante comme il le pouvait. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Sa faute à lui. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il blesse les gens auxquels il tenait ? Le Geek allait mourir par sa faute. Le Hippie y était presque passé. Et Mathieu ne serait plus jamais le même. Le Patron avait entendu son créateur crier sa rage, son impuissance : « PUTAIN T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CA ! TU PEUX PAS M'ABANDONNER ! » L'homme en noir n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner face à de tels mots. Il avait compris. Ils venaient de perdre Carla.

Le Panda, lui, n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait été guidé par une sorte d'instinct primaire qui lui dictait d'agir. Il voulait se rebeller. Contrairement au Patron, ce n'était pas la vengeance qui l'animait. C'était le désir de protéger les siens. Voir le Geek au bord du gouffre l'avait fortement ébranlé. L'ursidé se sentait incroyablement proche du gamer qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Il était toujours aux petits soins pour lui, et même s'il le taquinait, c'était une façon de se rapprocher de lui. Mais aujourd'hui le gamin n'avait même plus la force de se plaindre. Et le Panda ne voulait pas se résoudre à lui dire au revoir. Il avait trop de choses à lui dire. Alors dans un dernier geste désespéré il s'était jeté dans la mêlée. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Ils étaient déjà au fond du trou !

La bataille faisait rage. Les deux côtés étaient à égalité. Kate faisant autrefois partie de la Mafia, elle était très bonne au combat rapproché. De plus, elle était armée, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses au Panda et au Patron qui ne voulaient pas risquer de blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Certes Kate ne pouvait pas tirer car le Patron lui tenait fortement les poignets, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se débattre comme une tigresse. Donnant des coups de pieds dans l'entre-jambe de ses adversaires, elle se défendait particulièrement bien.

Cela aurait encore pu durer longtemps si le Hippie n'était pas intervenu. Encore une fois, étant sous-estimé, il put facilement surprendre son ennemi. Avisant Capsule de Bière, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de prendre Kate par derrière. Le chien se faufila alors discrètement derrière la susnommée et lui bondit dessus tel un éclair. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba en arrière et le cabot en profita pour la mordre violemment au poignet, ce qui lui fit lâcher son arme. Le Patron se baissa et d'un geste vif, il attrapa le pistolet avec un sourire narquois. Tout le monde se figea, sauf le Prof et la Fille qui profitèrent de la confusion générale pour évacuer le Geek. Ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça et leur priorité était la vie du gamin.

Une vois rauque s'éleva alors : « On dirait bien que c'est fini. » Kate releva la tête et ses lèvres se figèrent en un rictus malsain. Le Panda eut un frisson. Cette fille n'avait plus toute sa tête.

« Vas-y, flingue-moi ! J'irai enfin rejoindre mon frère ! De toute façon j'ai déjà gagné ! J'ai ruiné vos vies. Carla est morte par votre faute. Dites-moi, comment vous allez faire pour vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Sans compter que bientôt vous aurez aussi l'enterrement du Geek à prévoir ! Et les autres docteurs qui viendront pour Mathieu à... » Le coup parti et Kate s'écroula par terre, son sourire dément toujours sur le visage.

Le Hippie ne put s'empêcher de vomir, après tout ça commençait à faire beaucoup de sang. Le Patron garda le bras tendu, toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'il avait tiré. Puis il retrouva ses esprits et se détendit un peu. Il soupira. Il avait aimé cette femme. Et il l'avait rendue folle. Pour finir par la tuer de ses propres mains.

Le Panda prit la tête des opérations, étant certainement celui qui avait le plus de self-contrôle. « Allez les gars, on y va, on a plus rien à faire ici. » Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Mathieu qui pleurait toujours silencieusement devant le cadavre de Carla. L'ursidé réprima un sanglot. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous pleurer. Il fallait que quelqu'un garde la tête froide. Maître Panda croisa le regard du Patron et ce-dernier hocha la tête. Il s'approcha de son créateur et le souleva lentement. L'homme au kigurumi alla chercher le Hippie, et tous les quatre sortirent de la pièce en silence.

En sortant, le Patron jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Kate avait raison sur tous les points, il le savait. Tout ceci n'était pas une fin, ce n'était qu'un commencement. Un éternel recommencement. « Allez les biffles, on va pas y passer la nuit, on a d'autres chattes à fouetter ! »

Et il ferma la porte.

* * *

 **Samedi soir :**

 **Patron :** « Il est ici, tu peux lui parler, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est dans le coma qu'il ne t'entend pas. Ne t'agite pas trop s'il-te-plaît. Je te laisse, tu as une heure. » Le Prof sort et ferme la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Je souris. Depuis quand il me tutoie ?

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Le Geek est mieux ici qu'à l'hôpital. Il n'aurait pas supporté de revoir une chambre blanche puant les médicaments à plein nez. Dans le labo de Quat'zyeux, au moins, il est en terre connue. Ça devrait l'encourager à se réveiller.

Trois jours. Trois putains de jours que le Geek est dans un état critique. Personne ne sait s'il va guérir ou pas, mais le Prof y met toute son ardeur. D'ailleurs on voit bien qu'il est fatigué. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?

Trois jours. Trois putains de jours qu'on est tous à stresser et à attendre comme des cons. Mathieu ne mange plus, et je suis obligé de l'engueuler parce qu'il est déjà assez faible comme ça. Je ne le reconnais plus. Il n'est que l'ombre de lui-même. Il est blanc, il a déjà perdu du poids, d'énormes cernes assombrissent ses yeux... Il pue le remord à plein nez. Et ça me met hors de moi. Nom de Dieu qu'est-ce-que ça m'énerve ! Je peux comprendre qu'il soit triste ou en colère. Mais il n'a pas le droit de s'en vouloir. Pas quand ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ok, il a perdu Carla. Mais c'est elle qui l'a voulu. C'était mieux comme cela. Elle n'aurait pas pu reprendre sa vie normale après ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle aurait été hantée par ses souvenirs. Elle a préféré se sacrifier, c'était son choix. Elle est partie digne. Son geste était stupide certes, mais digne. Et finalement compréhensible... Alors pourquoi Mathieu n'arrive t-il pas à comprendre cela ? Pire, pourquoi ne l'accepte t-il pas ?

Trois jours. Trois putains de jours que je dois aider tout le monde à se relever, alors que je suis autant touché qu'eux. Je suis un psychopathe. Un putain de criminel doublé d'un prédateur sexuel. Je devrais être insensible. D'un certain côté je le suis. Mais je tiens quand même à certaines personnes. Et le gamin... Disons qu'il a pas intérêt à clamser maintenant... Tout ça pour dire que lorsque le bouffeur de bambou ou la travelotte me lancent des regards furieux face à mon absence de réaction quand ils parlent de l'état du Geek, ça me met juste dans une rage folle. C'est un mur que j'ai construit. Une façade. Je ne peux pas réagir. Je ne peux pas y penser. Je ne veux pas. Alors j'ignore. Mais au fond de moi c'est le vide.

Trois jours. Trois putains de jours que je culpabilise. Pas seulement pour le Geek. Mais aussi pour Mathieu. Pour le Hippie, qui sois-disant passant ne fait que pleurer depuis un certain temps. Pour Carla. Et pour les autres. Antoine, par exemple, qui a été gravement blessé. Quand il n'a plus eu de patates, c'est sûr qu'il a eu plus de mal à se défendre. Et quand ils se sont mis à plusieurs contre lui, ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Tout ça à cause de moi. Vous savez ce que ça fait de se sentir coupable ? De se dire qu'on est responsable de la souffrance des siens ? Encore ? Je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être. Alors oui, ça me touche. Et ce qui m'affecte le plus c'est de me dire que je n'ai pas su tenir la promesse que je m'étais faite. Celle de toujours veiller sur eux, d'être là pour les protéger. Non, j'ai fait tout le contraire. Je suis maudit, et je les ai condamnés avec moi. Partout où je vais, je blesse les gens auxquels je tiens. Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire alors ? Partir ? Je n'y arriverai jamais. Je n'ai plus la force d'être l'ancien Patron, celui qui se serait enfui si ça avait mal tourné.

J'ai changé.

« Tu vois gamin, ça fait trois jours. Trois putains de jours que t'es entre la vie et la mort. C'est pas très long trois jours, comme ta bite, mais pourtant pour nous ça fait une éternité. » Je m'avance un peu plus vers le Geek, étendu sur le lit. Je finis par m'asseoir près de lui et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont doux. Ce geste me réconforte un peu et me rappelle l'époque où j'allais dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de... Ouais de le violer. Et finalement j'avais réussi à l'avoir. Avec son consentement. Son approbation. Et une certaine impatience de sa part. Ça paraît remonter à tellement longtemps. « Je sais qu'on est tout le temps en train de te faire chier. Et que tu en souffres. Mais même si ça me répugne de le dire, on t'aime. PUTAIN JE VAIS GERBER ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU M'OBLIGES A DIRE QUAND MEME ?! Bref. T'as pas intérêt de mourir espèce de petit merdeux ! » Je marque une pause pour ménager mon effet. Et aussi pour tenter de reprendre mon calme. Parler de la mort du Geek avec lui, c'est quand même un peu éprouvant.

Même pour moi.

« T'en vas pas gamin. T'as encore trop de choses à vivre. Tu peux pas partir maintenant. » J'inspire profondément et détourne le regard. J'essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose et me lance donc dans la contemplation d'une armoire à pharmacie. « J'suis désolé gamin. Pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je sais que c'est trop tard maintenant. Et que tu peux pas me pardonner. » J'ai mal. Je sens une larme, une unique larme rouler le long de ma joue. Je l'essuie d'un geste rageur. Je suis un abruti. « Mais je dois t'expliquer une chose que toute cette histoire m'a apprise. J'ai toujours été persuadé que tout était de la faute de Mathieu. C'est lui qui nous a créés comme nous sommes. Et bien que je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, j'étais furieux contre lui. Regarde-nous : toi destiné à rester une victime qui passe son temps à chialer, le Hippie à consommer drogue sur drogue, sans jamais s'arrêter... Et moi. Moi qui voulais être plus. Tellement plus qu'un malade assoiffé de sang. Je pensais qu'on était condamnés dès le départ. Que j'allais rester un criminel pervers toute ma vie. C'était une sorte de malédiction... Si je détruisais quelqu'un, je ne ressentais rien. Que du vide. Parce que je pensais que c'était dans ma nature. Je ne serais jamais qu'un mec sans aucune autre émotion que la colère ou la haine. Mais je me trompais. »

Je me lève pour faire quelques pas. Le silence règne dans la pièce, uniquement interrompu par les « bip » de la machine qui maintient le Geek en vie. « Je l'ai compris grâce à toi. Quand je t'ai vu te battre. Tu n'étais plus le même. Tu étais... fort, déterminé. C'est grâce à toi qu'on a réussi à sauver Mathieu. En fait, tu nous a tous sauvés. Le Hippie aussi s'est battu ! Et même la Fille ! Comment tu expliques ça ? Gamin, tu l'as fait ! » J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Si il y a une seule chose à retenir de tout ça, hormis de ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus, c'est bien que nous aussi on peut changer.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de limites ! Les barrières étaient dans notre tête depuis le début ! Je me battais contre moi-même, et tu sais quoi ? C'est fini. Ok, je resterai toujours plus ou moins le même, mais je n'aurai plus à lutter... Putain gamin, je suis libre ! Et toi aussi ! T'ES LIBRE GAMIN ! ALORS REVIENS ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE CLAMSER ! C'EST FINI LES CONTRAINTES ET LA FAIBLESSE, TU PEUX ETRE QUI TU VEUX ALORS NOUS LACHE PAS BORDEL ! T'EN AS PAS LE DROIT ! T'AS PENSE A MATHIEU ? AUX AUTRES ? » Mes yeux tombent alors sur la casquette du petit posée à côté de lui. Son symbole. Je l'attrape délicatement, et après l'avoir observée de plus près, je la pose sur ma tête. Puis j'enlève mes lunettes de soleil. Les verres teintés me renvoient mon reflet. « Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. » Les mots de ma « mère » me reviennent en mémoire. A quand donc remonte la dernière fois où j'ai enlevé mes lunettes pour autre chose que pour dormir ou me laver ?

Je joue un peu avec les montures noires avant de les mettre au Geek. Il peut être fort. Je peux être faible. Il est moi. Je suis lui. Nous ne sommes plus limités à n'être qu'une seule chose. Le Patron ou le Geek.

Putain de bordel de merde.

« On t'attend gamin. On sera là à ton retour. Ce n'est pas une fin. C'est un commencement. Un éternel recommencement. »

Je me relève une dernière fois et saisis la bouteille d'alcool que j'avais posée sur une table en entrant. Je la lève vers le Geek et un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres, je lâche "A ta santé gamin !"

* * *

 _Voilà... Cette fois c'est bel et bien fini. Merci encore pour tout. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures les enfants, n'hésitez pas à reviews ;) !_


End file.
